Labyrinth II: The Second Try
by Betryer
Summary: [COMPLETED] Sarah rejected Jareth, Goblin King. But what if, Jareth fell for someone else after Sarah. What if she didn't reject him? JarethOC. Please R&R. [SEQUEL PLANNED]
1. A Wish of a Child

Disclaimer – I do not own anything related to the Labyrinth in this story but I do own all original characters.

And I apologise for any OOCness.

Rated T for language.

* * *

I'm going to give you a basic low down on the original characters that I am going to be using in this story.

J-lea

J-lea is 17 years old, nearly 18. She has read the book on the Labyrinth and seen the movie. She completely believes in it but would not wish anything to do with it, as she is cautious. J-lea lives in England with her mother, stepfather, and her two-step sisters Elektra and Kiara. J-lea is not fond of Kiara but loves Elektra to bits. She also hates both her stepfather and her mother for reasons that will later become known in the story.

J-lea also has an overactive imagination but easily switches between fact and fiction. Strange things tend to happen around of J-lea and she is known in her neighbour hood for never being 'normal'.

Elektra

Electra is 16 and currently going through her GCSE's (final exams in secondary school) and is stressed out of her mind. Elektra also believes in the Labyrinth because J-lea used to tell her stories of the Labyrinth when they were younger. Elektra looks up to J-lea and does pretty much everything J-lea tells her even though she can get J-lea to do anything for her.

Kiara

Kiara at the start of the story is only 15 months old. She cries a lot and is spoilt rotten.

Miranda (their mother)

Miranda is in her early 40's. She likes to be in control and tries to bend her children to be exactly like her. J-lea rebels from this, Elektra follows her mother when she is around but acts like J-lea when Miranda is not around. Miranda dislikes J-lea as her ex husband dumped J-lea on her 17 years ago.

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 1 – A Wish of a Child**

To say J-lea was annoyed would be an understatement. First, she had a shit day at college. Her professor decided to make a spectacle of her, as her assignment was only an A when she had scored more that the rest of the class guaranteed. It was an A wasn't it? But _nooooooo _it still wasn't good enough for that bastard. He had had a grudge on her ever since she had proved him wrong in her first law lesson at the damn college.

And then second, when she got home, she found out that the college had rang home to tell her parents that she was falling behind in her classes when the lowest grade she had scored was a B and that was way above pass marks. Her mother didn't even want to hear what she had to say. She just sent her upstairs with the knowledge that she was grounded and she had to baby-sit Elektra and Kiara tonight. It was a load of bullshit.

J-lea had locked herself in her room and blasted out Linkin Park on her stereo until she was told to turn it down, which she did… marginally.

J-lea sighed as she got up off of her bed and walked over to her window. The night was clear and the moon bathed the pristine garden beneath her. She looked at the stars to see the constellations. She saw Sirius, the Dog Star, and Orion.

The teen turned and ran a hand through her short and gelled spiky hair. She spotted a red book on her bedside table and picked it up.

'The Labyrinth'

It had always been her favourite. She had found it in a library once and read it. She had rented it so many times that she had lost count until she finally bought it herself. The book was well used, as she would read it over and over to herself and Elektra.

"Elektra, J-lea, we are going now. We will be back about 1 o'clock" J-lea heard her mother call up the stairs.

"Okay, have a good time" Elektra shouted back.

"See ya" replied J-lea. She didn't see the point of wishing them a good time. They went out every week. Tonight was no exception. They would go out clubbing, get drunk then stumble in the house. It was like a ritual.

J-lea jumped onto her bed on that her feet were on her pillows and started to read the red book that she was holding above her eyes.

About half an hour later, J-lea was interrupted by the wails of a baby. J-lea rolled her eyes. She couldn't be doing with this.

"Elektra, get her will you?" J-lea shouted.

"Yea, 'kay" replied the 16 year old.

J-lea sighed and went back to reading but the wails became louder making it impossible. She was about to get up and go help when suddenly it stopped.

The wind suddenly whistled past the windows, lighting struck outside and thunder could be heard.

J-lea looked out of her window and she no longer saw the clear sky she had less that an hour before, she saw black clouds, ready to relieve their burden at any minute.

J-lea heard talking from the next room. It was Elektra and someone else, a man.

She walked out of her room and cautiously walked into the nursery. Elektra was there with her back to her and a man stood near the window facing the 16 year old. As she walked in though, the man looked at her through mismatched eyes. His multi length blonde hair fell onto a white shirt that was tucked in to a pair of very tight pants, finished with leather boots.

It was he. Jareth, King of the Goblins. But what…?

J-lea's eyes fell onto the empty cot over the other side of the room.

J-lea put a hand over her eyes for a moment before running it through her hair.

"Go to your room, Elektra. I'll handle this" J-lea ordered as she looked at Jareth.

"J-lea, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Elektra," J-lea cut off her sister, not removing her eyes from the Goblin King "Just listen to me, okay? Go to your room"

"'Kay" replied Elektra, her shoulders slumped. As she went to walk past her sister, J-lea pulled her into a hug.

"It's alright. Everything will be fine, but close the door behind you" J-lea reassured her before pushing her in the direction of her room.

J-lea waited until she heard the click of the door closing before speaking.

"So, I gather she wished Kiara away" J-lea said. The King, who had stayed silent through the sisters exchange smiled and finally spoke.

"Yes, she wished, I did"

"I think I gathered that by the fact that you are here" said J-lea, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She was trying to be a little bit respectful. She didn't need to piss off the person who was holding her _beloved_ sister.

"Watch your tone" Jareth warned.

"Don't feel singled out I'm sarcastic to everyone" said J-lea, "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to try and get my sister back"

"J-lea, go back to your room, watch your films and read your books. Forget about the baby" said Jareth.

"Sorry, no can do. True, I don't particularly like her, but she's not mine to forget about. And besides, Elektra wished her away so save the speech. I want to get her back, Jareth, show me where she is"

"J-lea, don't defy me" Jareth replied as he held up a crystal. It turned into a snake and he through it at J-lea's neck. J-lea just stretched her neck so it would stay there before carefully lifting it off and holding it in her hands.

"Jareth, don't annoy me" said J-lea as she threw the snake back at him. He caught it before it hit him and it turned back into a crystal, "Your games won't work with me. Now, I want to get my sister back. Where is she?"

"You know where she is," answered the King as he stepped to the side. J-lea, having seen the movie, walked past him and she was no longer on the nursery but on a hill, looking out onto the labyrinth.

"It doesn't look too far," J-lea stated.

"It's further that you think" said Jareth, from his position behind her, his chin nearly resting on her right shoulder. She could feel his warm breath on her neck.

J-lea glanced at him quickly before looking at the Labyrinth again.

"Are you trying to seduce me, King Jareth?" she asked.

"Yes" he conceded, "Is it working?"

J-lea glanced at him before answering.

"Yes", she said before she stepped forward. She didn't need to turn around to know that he was smiling, "So, how long do I have? 13 hours?"

"Yes. You have thirteen hours in which to solve the labyrinth until your baby sister becomes mine forever"

"See you later then" J-lea said, as she glanced over shoulder before walking down the hill.

Jareth watched her for a few minutes before smiling again and transporting himself back to his castle.

* * *

Please review. Thank you. grins


	2. Starting Out

Disclaimer – Do I really have to say this again? I do not own anything that relates to the Labyrinth but I do own the original characters in this story.

Rated T for language

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Starting out**

J-lea walked for a few minutes until she reached the wall surrounding the labyrinth.

When she reached there, she saw a dwarf peeing in a small pool. As J-lea turned around, she inwardly marvelled at how much this was playing out like the movie.

"Excuse me" she said loudly to catch the dwarf's attention.

"Oh no, excuse me" she heard, accompanied by the sound of a zipper being pulled up.

"No, don't let me interrupt you. I'll just stay facing this way until you are finished" J-lea reassured him still facing away from him, "After all, if you gotta go, you gotta go, right."

After a few moments, J-lea heard a zipper being pulled down and the dwarf started peeing again. J-lea rolled her eyes. This shit was ridiculous. She was sure that Jareth would be watching this and laughing enough to make his gut hurt.

She just didn't know how right she was.

IN THE CASTLE

J-lea was sat on his throne watching J-lea walk towards the Labyrinth and suddenly raise her eyebrow and turn around. When she did, Jareth laughed at the scene he saw behind her. The dwarf, what was his name again. Hogwart? Hogbrain? Higgle? Something like that. J-lea must have said something to startle him as he suddenly stopped relieving himself. However, not less that a minute later, he started again. He saw J-lea roll her eyes and he bent over laughing as he vanished his crystal. That was ridiculous.

OUTSIDE THE LABYRINTH

J-lea was pulled out of her thoughts of Jareth by the sound of a zipper being pulled up.

'Finally' J-lea thought.

"Have you finished?" asked J-lea.

"I, er, yes, I has finished" said the goblin, slightly uncomfortable.

J-lea just grinned at him before looking up to labyrinth.

"I was wondering, do you think that you can show me the way into this labyrinth?" asked J-lea.

"Well, that depends. What's yer name?" asked the dwarf suspiciously.

"The names J-lea" said the late teen as she folded her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow, "Yours?"

"Hoggle. And I thought you were" answered the midget. The raised her other eyebrow at that. What was that supposed to mean.

J-lea looked up at the sky, suddenly wishing she had a sleeveless t-shirt on. Her black tight fitting shirt was absorbing more heat than eggs do in a frying pan. She was glad however, that she had her black combats and trainers on. At least she was partly comfortable.

J-lea looked back down at the dwarf who was currently spraying pixies.

"SO, how many have you got?" she asked Hoggle.

"37 in the past 30 minutes" said Hoggle with a sadistic grin. J-lea grinned back, liking this side of him. He always was too soft in the film.

"Good. There is one trying to sneak up on you though. Right behind you" J-lea told him.

Hoggle span around and sprayed the pixie.

"Thank yer" Hoggle said to J-lea.

"Well, that's alright. But now, seeing as you owe me for telling you that, you can show me how to get into the labyrinth" said J-lea.

Hoggle looked at her and scowled. J-lea just grinned at him and pointed to the labyrinth. He glared at her but walked to the wall.

"Yer get in there" said Hoggle as two doors suddenly opened.

"Thank ye" said J-lea as she walked in.

J-lea looked side to side and saw what looked to be an endless tunnel both ways.

"You know, this is the part of the Labyrinth that I don't like. They both look the same," J-lea said to herself.

"Shows what you know" grumbled Hoggle from beside her as he followed her in.

"Yes, yes, yes it does," replied J-lea absent mindedly as she kept looking between the two ways. On looked cleaner that the other but that was the only visible difference.

Hoggle huffed from in front of her and walked out mumbling something about not being appreciated. Just before the doors closed, J-lea called out.

"Thanks, midget"

J-lea heard a scandalised yelp from the other side of the wall and grinned before she started walking right.

After five minutes of walking, J-lea was very, very glad that she had trainers on as she started running to see if she could find any opening.

'Now I know how frustrating this is. But I refuse to scream like a girl' J-lea thought as she sat down on the ground and lent on the wall.

"Ohh!" J-lea growled in anger. She was going thinking of seriously maiming Elektra when she got back.

"'Allo" J-lea heard from the side of her.

'Ah, enter the worm, right on cue' thought J-lea before she greeted the worm.

"Hello back" said J-lea, "Could you help me find an opening in here 'cos I can't seem to see any"

"Well, of course, there is one right across from ya" replied the worm. J-lea looked across from her and it just looked like a wall.

"This is frustrating" J-lea muttered to herself.

"Come meet the missus and have a cup of tea" said the worm.

"I would but there are two problems. A) I don't think I'd fit," J-lea said gesturing to the tiny hole that she could just fit her thumb through, "And B) I have to find my baby sister"

"Ah, wished her away, did ya?" asked the worm.

"No, I'm not that stupid. It was my other sister who is so stressed out she can hardly remember her own name and rips so much hair out from frustration she is nearly bald" answered J-lea as she ran a hand through her black hair before she shook her head vigorously to make the spikes fall into place again.

"I'm just the one who is getting said little baby sister back because of other said sister being thick" J-lea sighed. This moaning wasn't getting her anywhere.

J-lea stood up and walked towards the wall in front of her. She stretched out a hand when she thought she was close to the wall, only to have it go right through and become an opening.

"Thanks by the way" J-lea said to the worm, as she turned left.

"Wait! Don't go that way!" shouted the worm. J-lea came back and crouched so the worm didn't have to look as far up.

"Why?" asked J-lea. The worm tilted his head.

"Because that way leads right up to that castle," said the worm. J-lea smiled as she got up.

"And that, friend, is exactly where I want to go" she responded smiling, knowing the worm was not supposed to have told her that.

She walked down the left path, thinking that she would be at the castle in no time at all.

How wrong she was.

* * *

Good? Bad? Tell me what you think.


	3. Nothings is as easy as it seems

Disclaimer – Look at all the other chapters 'cos I cant be bothered to write the damn thing again and cop and pasting takes too much effort.

Rated T for language.

Reviewers

**WickedGame** – Thanks. I'm going to try and make J-lea different as the story goes along. She has a different background than what Sarah does, so I'm hoping that will change the way she acts.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Nothings is as easy as it seems

J-lea walked down the path for about ten minutes with no problems.

'This is going to be easy' thought J-lea.

Twenty or so minutes later, her hand hit something directly in front of her as she brought it up to run it through her hair. J-lea cautiously held her hand out and sure enough, there was a wall. An invisible wall at that.

"Argg!" J-lea growled before shouting, "'Dis is bullshit!"

J-lea sat down and lent against the invisible wall. She put her head in her hands and sighed before dropping her hands. What she saw gave her an idea. J-lea looked up at the top of the sidewall. It was only a metre taller than her at most!

J-lea grinned and got up for the floor before jogging back down the way she came until she stopped and turned around again. J-lea looked at a large tree branch on the floor then at the right wall, the invisible wall and then the left wall. J-lea grinned again, showing her square teeth and slightly longer canines, giving the impression she wasn't human.

J-lea was suddenly thankful that she had been bullied as a child. She had had plenty of practice at climbing.

J-lea ran towards the invisible wall, jumped off the tree branch, pushed herself off of the right wall, onto the invisible wall, and span to grab the left wall.

"Oh yea! Booya!" cried J-lea as she pulled herself up.

Looking down at the floor of the labyrinth, J-lea grinned.

"Jareth really should tidy up his labyrinth. Who knows how all the junk can help people," she said, still grinning. She looked at the rest of the labyrinth. She could see everything from here.

As she stood up, J-lea considered her options. She could either jump down and risk getting lost, or she could stay up here and see where she was going.

She was definitely staying up here. Good thing she had good balance. J-lea started walking along the top of the walls.

* * *

IN THE CASTLE

Jareth was on his way back from seeing little Kiara. Such a whining child. He couldn't blame Elektra for wishing her away and quite frankly, he didn't know why J-lea was trying to get her back.

'Ah, yes, dear J-lea. I do wonder how she is getting on in my labyrinth' thought Jareth.

He conjured a crystal in his fingertips and peered into it. After the mist had cleared he saw J-lea. He smiled as he saw her but then frowned, as he didn't see the walls of the labyrinth. He 'zoomed out' and realised that she was _standing_ _on_ the labyrinth walls.

Jareth let out a short laugh of surprise and amusement.

'Well that's new'

* * *

IN THE LABYRINTH

J-lea was starting to make steady progress in her venture towards the castle.

That was, until she met Wiseman.

J-lea saw an opening in front of her so she took a few steps back and ran at the opening before leaping over the gap and onto the next wall. She stood up and tried to get her balance when she heard a high squawk. J-lea jerked in the direction of the sound and, as she did so, lost her balance. As J-lea fell, she turned around and grabbed the top of the wall. J-lea winced slightly as she scraped her arm on the wall. J-lea swung her other arm up and grasped the ledge and tried to pull herself up. J-lea managed to be able to grasp the other side but she had exhausted herself and couldn't pull herself back up.

J-lea sighed.

"'Dis is bullshit" she grumbled before she pushed herself off the wall and landed with the grace of a feline. While she was still crouched, J-lea took a look at her inner forearm. It was grazed from mid forearm to her hand, which also had a few cuts on it. It was bleeding and J-lea could see that a few drops had fell onto the stone floor.

Abruptly, a stone in the floor came up, held by a tiny goblin that started grumbling.

"Watch where you're dripping, will ya" it said in the high-pitched voice J-lea had ever heard.

'Good job there is no glass around here. It would have shattered after one word of that' J-lea thought before she replied.

"Well, I can't exactly help it seeing as I'm bleeding can I?" J-lea said back to it. The goblin looked at J-lea's arm and just grumbled before flipping the stone over and disappearing.

J-lea shook her head in annoyance. She sighed as she got up and turned around. Wiseman was sat in his chair with his damn hat on his head.

"That hat is fucking ridiculous," J-lea said to herself in disbelief.

'I mean honestly, who is stupid enough to walk around with half a bird on his head. Half a bird that talks no less' J-lea shook her head again and walked over to the Wiseman. She might as well see what he had to say since he was there.

"Hello, Wiseman" J-lea greeted as she approached, "Some advice on how to get through this labyrinth, if you please"

Wiseman looked at her and was about to talk when the hat interrupted him. After much squabbling, Wiseman finally gave his advice.

"The way forward, is often the way… forward" he said. J-lea simply gaped.

'OH MY GOD!' J-lea mentally thought, 'Great input there'

"Please make a contribution", squawked the hat as the old bat held out a box. J-lea turned her disbelieving gaze on the hat before shaking her head.

"This shit is fucking ridiculous," she mumbled as she felt around her pockets. She found her mobile phone, mp3 player and finally, in the last pocket that she looked in, some spare change.

J-lea dropped a few pounds into the box and walked away muttering about how 'this shit is ridiculous'.

J-lea walked through the maze trying to find the two doors when she came to a dead end. She retraced her footsteps to come out of the opening she had just went in when she realised that her arm was dripping blood on the floor.

J-lea looked at her arm. All of the grazes had swelled slightly and were all leaking blood so it trailed down her arm and dripped. Her hand was also painful to move as it had a gash across her palm that was bleeding profusely. J-lea clenched her fist and winced slightly but ignored the pain.

Suddenly, a movement caught her eye. There were two doors, a red and a blue one, each with two heads.

J-lea remembered from the film but asked the left door the question anyway.

"Would the other door tell me that this door leads to the castle?"

The head conferred with his other head.

"Yes" it replied.

"Great, thanks" J-lea responded. J-lea turned to the door on the right.

"Now, you, open up"

It did and J-lea could see an underground tunnel but as she walked she braced herself for the fall that was about to come.

Sure enough, as soon as she walked two steps into the tunnel, the floor disappeared from under her.

J-lea fell for a minute until hands caught her.

'Sarah was a wimp, this doesn't hurt at all' J-lea thought.

"Hello there" said some hands, "Which way would you like to go?"

"Up, if you please" J-lea replied.

"Okay" other hands answered before they let her go.

"Wait! Wait!" J-lea shouted as she went down then caught another arm with her injured one.

"I said up" she growled, arm stinging like hell.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" a voice said. J-lea sighed but bit her tongue from retorting when they started to pull her up.

Several minutes and, what felt like, several dislocated joints later, J-lea was back in the tunnel from where she had fell.

"Thanks for that" J-lea shouted sarcastically as she rolled her shoulder, which clicked painfully.

Grumbling, J-lea walked down the tunnel to hear false alarms sounding.

"This is not the way"

"Turn back while you still can"

"Take heed and go no-"

"Oh, for fucks sake, SHUT UP!" J-lea shouted, frustrations getting the better of her.

"Thank you" J-lea said when they all shut up.

"Aw, please, I haven't said it in years" pleaded one as she reached the end to come out onto another tunnel.

"Go fuck yourself," said J-lea absent mindedly as she saw a crystal rolling down the tunnel and into the one she was about to step into.

J-lea followed it and saw a goblin sat on the floor. J-lea grinned.

"Hi, Jareth" she greeted as she lent against a wall. Jareth stood up and took off his costume.

"Hello there, J-lea" he returned.

"Lovely costume you have there, you know" said J-lea while keeping a straight face. Jareth turned to look at it thrown hazardously on the floor.

"It serves it purpose" Jareth replied grinning. J-lea couldn't help it, she just laughed.

"I'm sure it does"

Jareth walked up to J-lea as she said that as rested his elbow on the wall just in front of her.

"So," he said softly, "How are you enjoying my labyrinth?"

"It's… interesting. And quite random" J-lea replied. Jareth was about to reply when they heard grumbling below.

"Stop dripping on the floor!" it grumbled before flipping the stone over and disappearing.

"Dripping?" asked Jareth as he frowned. J-lea sighed.

"Yea," J-lea crossed her arms over her chest showing the blood, "I had a slight escapade with the Wiseman and the f- blasted hat of his"

Jareth grinned at her change of words.

"No need to change your words around me, J-lea," he said as he took her arm. J-lea raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, well apparently I have to watch my tone. I might as well watch my language while I'm at it, right" she replied, sarcasm evident in her tone. Jareth just laughed.

"I'm sure," he said. He waved his hand over her arm and all the blood disappeared. He glanced up into her eyes before he placed soft kissed along her arm, making the skin tingle behind. As she did so, though, the grazes and cuts healed. J-lea sighed. His touch was burning; she couldn't get enough of it. However, as he went to place her arm back, he turned it over and saw the scars on her outer forearm. His face darkened and he was about to say something when J-lea cut him off.

"Don't Jareth. Leave it alone" she warned him.

"J-lea, he-"

"I know what Eric did, Jareth. So just leave it," J-lea replied feeling a burning hate when she mentioned Eric, her stepfather.

"So be it," said Jareth stepping away, his eyes cold, and transporting back to his castle.

J-lea sighed and turned to rest her head on the wall.

Great, now she was arguing with Jareth, which was something she didn't want for two reasons. 1) He had he baby sister captive and 2) Well, she really didn't want to think about that right now.

'This place is hell' J-lea thought before she walked into the dark tunnel.

* * *

What do you think? Please review


	4. Overtaking Frustrations

Disclaimer – Look in the previous chapters.

A/N – If you think J-lea is a bit harsh in this chapter it is because she is frustrated with the labyrinth, pissed off at Elektra, has been reminded of her stepfather, and she is confused about her feelings for Jareth. So saying she is pissed off would be a slight understatement.

Rated T For Language

Chapter 4 – Overtaking Frustrations.

* * *

IN THE CASTLE 

Jareth was furious. He knew that J-lea had the scars, after all, he had watched as she had got them. As she was beaten by her stepfather. Those scars reminded him of the fact that he had just watched and had not done anything to help her.

Jareth conjured ten crystals and threw them all at the wall opposite him, watching as they shattered into tiny pieces. He heard wails of a baby and rolled his eyes. Kiara was at it again. He had left her in the nursery so that she would be well cared for without him having to constantly look after her.

Jareth made another crystal and looked into it. It showed J-lea resting her head on the wall for a minute before she composed herself and started walking down the tunnel.

Jareth felt frustration welling up again and he threw the crystal at the wall and wearily put his head in his hands.

* * *

IN THE LABYRINTH 

J-lea was walking down the tunnel and she was noticing it was getting progressively darker when she noticed a small slither of light peeping _through_ the wall on her right.

J-lea walked over to the wall. She rested her hands on it and looked along at the light peeping through. The wall didn't feel solid like it should, it felt… hollow. She couldn't explain how she knew this, she just… did.

J-lea put her fingers to where the light was and tried to slide the wall over but it wouldn't budge.

"Alright, if it won't slide, then it will fall," said J-lea. The late teen put her hands to the hollow wall and pushed. There was some movement there but it was as if something was behind it, holding it up.

A sudden grinding sound took J-lea attention away from the wall.

It was the cleaners.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me! 'Dis is bullshit," shouted J-lea as she kicked the hollow wall, trying to bring it down. She kicked it twice more before fell. When it came down, J-lea saw three waist height goblins scurrying back. J-lea gave them an 'Oh My God' look before she glanced at the ladder. It seemed that the goblins got what she wanted and they went to stop her from getting to the ladder but she pushed one out of the way, span around to miss another and jumped onto the ladder and started to climb up it. However, the last goblin wasn't having any of it. It grabbed J-lea's leg, it's sharp fingers clawing at her leg and slashing gashes into it.

J-lea gasped in pain.

'That little bugger' J-lea thought before she shook her leg so that the goblin was hardly holding on. The goblin looked up at her with a pleading expression but J-lea just grinned evilly at it. J-lea swung her leg up so that the goblin flew up as well. As it was coming back down, J-lea swung her other leg and delivered it a kick to its gut, which sent it flying into the cleaner, which was just making it's way past.

The other goblins, which had been climbing up the ladder to reach her, looked in the direction their fallen comrade had went and gulped before climbing back down. J-lea grinned, showing her canines before starting to climb up the ladder again, ignoring the pain in her leg.

After what seemed like hours because of the gashes on her leg, which were bleeding like the River Nile, J-lea finally reached the top of the ladder and climbed out. She looked around. She saw instead of stonewalls, massive hedges growing out of the pristine stone floor.

Carefully, the teen jumped off the… thing she was on and winced as she landed. J-lea lifted up the tattered remains of the leg of her combats to show five large slashes on her leg, blood running from each.

"Not good," J-lea sighed, "They're going to scar"

J-lea stood up and looked around again. J-lea saw a few openings and randomly picked one and started walking.

"This shit is ridiculous," grumbled J-lea, "I don't even know how long I have left!"

Before the last word was out of her mouth, a thirteen-hour clock appeared in front of her. J-lea had to quickly do the limbo to avoid nutting it. After she had safely stopped herself from giving herself a concussion, she backtracked and looked at the clock. It showed that 3 hours and 32 minutes had passed since she entered the labyrinth.

'Not too shabby' thought J-lea, 'I'm doing better than Sarah at least, _and_ I didn't get a time penalty. Ha Sarah! Beat that'

'Okay, I really need to stop talking to myself, in my head as well. Okay, it's official. I'm going insane' J-lea thought.

Suddenly J-lea saw a big orange furry thing above the hedge.

'Oh no. I'm not going to run into Ludo. I can't be arsed with his poor excuse for a brain' thought J-lea.

She quietly crept up to the hedge and tried to guess where he was going when she saw an opening with a bit of orange fluff coming round its corner.

"Ah! Shit" she said before she ran away and round another corner before going through another opening before she was tripped up by something.

"Ah ha!" cried a little fox thing that looked suspiciously like Sir Didymus, "Stop you knave"

J-lea raised an eyebrow and picked herself, and what was left of her pride, up off the floor. Didymus watched as she stood up and towered over him, being nearly three times his size. The Knight had his 'weapon' held out in front of him and he hit J-lea over her injured leg.

J-lea hissed in pain and grabbed hold of the stick come sword and lifted it up with Sir Didymus hanging on. J-lea lifted it so that she was face to face with Didymus.

"Don't. Do. That. Ever. Again. Savvy!" J-lea said hissed through clenched teeth before she pulled the sword out of the knight's grasp and smacked him over the head with it. She dropped the weapon when she saw Ludo come around the corner and saw what was going on.

J-lea suddenly realised, when she saw the rage on Ludo's face, that the big furry critter was just slow not stupid. The fact was cemented into her brain when the big oaf started lumbering after her shouting "Hurt brother".

J-lea sighed in annoyance before she turned and ran. Looking forward, J-lea saw a corner that she could make use of so she ran towards it. J-lea leapt off of the floor towards the wall, pushed herself off towards the other side of the wall and swung her leg around to kick Ludo in the head.

Ludo crumpled to the ground unconscious and J-lea landed softly on the floor next to him. She faintly heard sounds of "Ambrosius" 1. Figuring that Sir Didymus was calling his 'noble steed' J-lea thought it wise to get away from the scene.

The teen turned and saw two doors. Each with a knocker on them.

J-lea walked up to them and thought for a moment. On one hand, she knew where one of the doors led to and how to get out of there. On the other, did she really want to encounter the firies?

J-lea sighed. This was getting ridiculous.

J-lea was snapped out of her musings by a shout of "Charge, Ambrosius" followed by what only could be described as a battle cry.

J-lea rolled her eyes before knocking on the same door that Sarah had, jumping through it and closing it behind her. She gave a satisfied smirk when she heard something collide with the door on the other side.

However, when she looked at the wood in front of her, J-lea was wondering if it would have been better had she taken the other door.

J-lea reached into her back pocket and took out her keys. She had discovered that she had them when she had taken a trip over Sir Didymus and landed on the keys when she landed on her arse. Her backside was still aching from where the points had dug in.

J-lea took off her small torch key ring seeing as it was dark, put her keys back in her pocket and turned the torch on. She shone it at the trees and braced herself.

This was the part of the film she hated and now she had no choice but to brave it herself.

Such a pity.

* * *

Now click on the little purple button below and review, if you please. Tell me what you think. Thank ye. 


	5. Violent Tendencies and Damn Dresses

Disclaimer – Urg! I hate these things. I do not own anything related to the Labyrinth but I do own all original characters.

Rated T For Language

A/N – I have the film now. I downloaded it. I am going to be changing any discrepancies in my fic so that it runs more like the film. I am, however, going to leave Wiseman where he is, as I believe that he will not stay in the same place after ten years, which is the difference between Sarah coming to the Labyrinth, and J-lea's visit.

Reviewers

**WickedGame **– Yea, I thought that it would be easy to climb up the walls too. Bit I suppose it was too simple for them too put into the film because that would have made the whole thing too easy for Sarah. That was also the problem I faced with this too 'cos I couldn't make it too easy for J-lea.

"blah" – speech

'blah' – thoughts

'_blah' _– singing

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Violent Tendencies And Damn Dresses**

Walking through the woods with a torch wasn't all that difficult. However, looking and listening out for the firies was. True the woods were quite quiet but the firies knew the woods better than her and easily sneak up on her.

No sooner than J-lea had thought that, she heard leaves ruffling behind her and saw a flash of red to her left.

'Show time' she thought irritably.

Abruptly, a firey jumped in front of her and J-lea raised an eyebrow at it before trying to side step it. She had no intention of getting involved in their 'dance', if you could call it that. She also had no intention of having any joints dislocated when they tried to pull her limbs off.

'I think I'm going to pass' J-lea thought when she thought of Sarah's situation in the film. She started to walk again but two firies grabbed her legs and pulled them from beneath her so she fell on her back. J-lea hissed again at the pain in her leg where the firey had grasped her gashes. She pulled her uninjured leg out of the firies grip before rolling onto her left side and swung over, kicking the other firey in the head as she flipped herself into a crouching position. J-lea swiped her leg behind her and tripped up the standing firey before she ran.

Branches whipped at her face as she ran through the trees, trying to get away from the firies. However, they were persistent little buggers and one landed on her shoulders as she was running. J-lea growled as she stopped running and ducked her head, making the firey fall off before she kicked it like a football. Sensing something from behind her, J-lea ducked. Just in time as well, as a head shot over the top of her, barely missing her.

From her position on the floor, J-lea looked behind her. Three firies where running after her. J-lea sighed and rolled her eyes.

'Time to pull out the big guns' thought J-lea. She glanced behind her again and waited until the firies had nearly reached her before she pushed herself up and did a backwards flip over them. She used the shoulders of one of the firies for support and as she did so she grabbed hold of it and threw it behind her with the motion that remained from the flip. The other two firies stopped running and turned around to face her. Looking above them, J-lea saw a fairly straight and secure tree branch.

J-lea grinned at the firies wickedly and ran at them. She leaped off of the floor and grabbed hold of the branch and swung around the bar. As she came down she kneed a firey in the head before she switched her direction and did the same to the other as she flipped off the branch.

J-lea landed in a crouch position and silently thanked what ever had possessed her mother to send her and Elektra to gymnastic lessons when they were younger. But then again, losing at her grazed, cut and bleeding hands, she wasn't sure if that show of acrobatics was a good idea.

Turning around to face the firies, J-lea could see that they were starting to show signs of movement so she jumped over them before running away from them as fast as she could.

After five minutes of running, J-lea stopped and bent over to take a breather. She felt blood running down her face so she wiped it off. It was from a cut down her left temple that she had received when she was running.

J-lea suddenly heard some leaves rustle before she felt a sharp pain in her arm. She just had time to look at it and realise that it was some sort of tranquilliser dart before she fell unconscious.

* * *

J-lea groaned silently and opened her eyes. But instead of her seeing the woods, she saw the same ballroom that was in the movie. Also, she noticed that she was stood up, not lying down.

'Now, I know I sometimes sleep walk but this is ridiculous' thought J-lea as she looked down.

'Oh, dear God' she thought, 'I'm wearing a DRESS!'

True, it was the same dress that she had worn to her prom night when she was Elektra's age but still, she hadn't touched a dress since.

The dress was grey and silver, which blended into each other as it flowed down. Its design was simple; it was streamline but had a few ruffles at the top made from extra material but it was still beautiful.

J-lea did not feel any of the pain in her leg that she had become accustomed to while she was in the labyrinth and, when she felt her face, she did not have to cut on her temple, nor a tranquilliser dart sticking out of her arm.

J-lea looked around her. There were lots of couples spinning around on the dance floor to music that J-lea recognised.

_'There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes. A kind of pale jewel, open and closed…'_

J-lea looked up and saw Jareth stood near a pillar, looking directly at her as he sang.

_'I'll place the sky within your eyes'_

J-lea started to walk towards him but a couple moved in front of her and she lost sight of him.

'Now why does this seem familiar?' J-lea thought to herself sarcastically as she looked around again. She saw glimpses of Jareth now and then but in different places as he continued singing.

_'I'll place the moon within your heart'_

­­­­­­­­­­­J-lea turned around to see if she could find him. ­

_'Every thrill is gone, wasn't too much fun at all'_

J-lea let her eyes flutter closed, as she heard his voice. He was right behind her. She opened her eyes as she turned around to see him stood there with a smile on his face. He stepped forward, his blue and amber mismatched eyes staring into her own dark blue, silver hinted eyes, as he put his arms around her waist. J-lea put her arms around him so that her hands were rested on the back of his shoulders.

_'But I'll be there for yo-ou-ou, as the world falls down'_

J-lea moved in closer and rested her head on his shoulder, his blond hair resting on her cheek.

_'Falling… Falling Down… Falling in love… '_

Jareth looked down at J-lea as he sang this. J-lea looked up at him to see him smiling down at him, eyes filled with something she couldn't define. Something she had never seen before.

From her position on Jareth's shoulder, J-lea saw some of the other women sneering at her but she didn't let it worry her. She knew that as long as she was in Jareth's arms, no harm would come to her. And to be perfectly honest, she had no intention of moving anytime soon.

_'I'll paint you moments of gold, I'll spin you Valentine evenings, though we're strangers 'til now, we're choosing the path between the stars. I'll leave my love between the stars…'_

J-lea sighed silently, feeling the slight rumbling in Jareth's chest as he sang.

_'As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you. Every thrill is gone, wasn't too much fun at all'_

J-lea lifted her head off of Jareth's shoulder slightly so she could see his face better. He looked down at her again and she could see the sincerity of the next words.

_'But I'll be there for yo-ou-ou, as the world falls down'_

J-lea lifted her head off his shoulder completely then and just looked at him. He smiled at her and lowered his head. J-lea's eyes fluttered closed as their lips met in a tender and loving kiss. J-lea entwined one of her hands in his hair and used the other to pull him down, deepening the kiss as their tongues danced.

Soon enough they had to pull away to breathe. As J-lea opened her eyes and looked into Jareth's eyes, she felt a sharp pain on her head.

J-lea hissed and brought a hand to her head. As she pulled it away, there was blood on her fingers. She looked at Jareth to see him frowning, looking concerned. The pain came again and J-lea closed her eyes as she winced.

When she opened her eyes, she was no longer in the ballroom, in Jareth's arms.

She was in the junkyard.

About to hit over the head with a wooden pole

'Fucking great' thought J-lea.


	6. Junk and Goblins

Disclaimer – Look at another chapter. I can't be arsed with this, savvy?

Rated T for language

Reviewers

**WickedGame **- I know. I'm jealous that J-lea kissed him as well. I mean come on, I'm jealous of my own character.

* * *

From last time

When she opened her eyes, she was no longer in the ballroom, in Jareth's arms.

She was in the junkyard.

About to hit over the head with a wooden pole.

'_Fucking great' thought J-lea._

* * *

Chapter 6 – Junk and Goblins.

J-lea rolled out of the way before the pole hit her and she stood up. The Junk Lady was angry about something. She swung the pole at J-lea again but the teen just caught it in her hand and raised an eyebrow, ignoring the pain from her cut hands.

"And what, pray tell, are you hitting me for?"

"You were lying on my junk," said the Junk Lady. J-lea raised her other eyebrow in slight disbelief.

"Did it ever occur to you that hitting me over the head could have killed me? And you see if I had died, I wouldn't be able to move seeing as I was, in fact, dead. Did you ever think of just shaking me to get me to wake up?" asked J-lea. Seeing the Lady's blank face, "Obviously not"

"What's your name?" asked the Junk Lady.

"J-lea" the teen answered shortly, "Yours?"

"Most just call me the Junk Lady, but me name is Nagy," answered the Junk Lady.

"Right", muttered J-lea in acknowledgement as she looked at the tranquilliser dart still sticking out of her arm. It was primitive that was for sure. She pulled it sharply and looked at it. It was mostly made of wood but was metal at the tip.

'If I get an infection from this, I'll slap Jareth. Even though that ball was worth it' thought J-lea as she looked at the point of entry on her arm. It was red and starting to bruise.

J-lea sighed and rubbed it as she looked at Nagy.

"No, no, nothing there" she was muttering. Nagy looked up at J-lea.

"I have some place to show, dear" said the Junk Lady. J-lea raised an eyebrow. It was obvious that she thought that J-lea remembered nothing.

"Alright" replied J-lea. What did she have to lose? She had plenty of time left anyway. Hopefully.

Nagy turned away and started to walk and J-lea was about to follow when she tried something out.

"How long do I have left?" she asked the air quietly. The thirteen-hour clock appeared and she had 2 hours and 8 minutes left to solve the Labyrinth. J-lea grinned before she followed Nagy, who was holding a flap of a tent open.

"In you go, dear. Take a look," prompted the lady.

J-lea looked at her before cautiously approaching. She lifted the other side of the opening and peeked in. She looked at Nagy for a second before she carefully went in.

It was her room. Nearly exactly as she had left it.

Her 'Labyrinth' nook was on her bedside table, her drawing of Jareth was on the wall near her bed. J-lea noticed some photos on her dressing table that were not normally there. She picked one of them up and tears came to her eyes. It was a picture of her, her mother and Elektra all smiling. J-lea looked at herself. She looked so… carefree. A tear fell as she put the picture down. The 17 year old in that picture wasn't her. It was just what she should have been like if her life was different and it only served to remind her of what her life could have been like but wasn't.

J-lea sighed.

Nagy choose that moment to come in.

"Oh yes, yes dear, there are some nice things here. Look, look, your own Labyrinth maze. Remember when you made that, dear?" she said as she bustled around, "And your drawings, you'll want them too"

Nagy gave J-lea the drawings. She remembered when she made them. She had still been in secondary school and she had done them for her GCSE. She had got a grade A for them. J-lea smiled at them memory.

Nagy kept coming with J-lea's things. Some of them J-lea had forgotten about. But when Nagy brought her the teddy bear that no longer existed, J-lea couldn't take it any longer.

"Nagy, Nagy, stop" the Junk Lady looked at her, "I remember everything, alright? I remember that I am here to get my baby stepsister back, and I remember that I'm supposed to be going to the castle. So just stop it. All of these things are junk apart from my 'Labyrinth' book and that picture of Jareth"

Nagy seemed defeated and she stopped bustling around but J-lea wasn't finished.

"Besides, that girl in the photo? She isn't me. She is what I could have been, but I don't want to be her. I am who I am and I'm proud of that. So, if you please, I will be going now. I need to get to the castle" And with that, J-lea walked out of the replica of her room and ran up a pile of junk and looked around. She could see the castle so she started walking towards it. It wasn't easy with all the things on the floor. She slipped on more that on occasion, but it didn't matter. She was so close.

* * *

IN THE CASTLE

Jareth was sat on his throne, thinking on how J-lea was woken up from the ballroom. His lips still tingled slightly from their kiss. He was brought out of his musing when a goblin came rushing into the room.

"Sire" the goblin cried, "The girl, the girl who was hit by the dart" Jareth's attention snapped to the goblin.

"What of her?" he asked.

"She's near the gates," informed the goblin. Jareth glanced at the clock.

"Call out the guards! Slow her down" Jareth ordered. Her had the perfect family to send Kiara to. It would be the perfect punishment for them and J-lea could not ruin this.

* * *

BACK TO J-LEA

J-lea was crouched on a pile of junk, her dark clothing helping her to blend in slightly. She was watching the guard at the gate. He was alert and cautious and J-lea knew he had seen her. She just needed to sneak up on him as he had lost track of her some time ago.

'There!' she thought as the guard turned and paced away from her.

J-lea jumped over the top of the pile and silently slid down the other side before running around yet another pile, all the while keeping an eye on the guard. She was now close enough for her plan to work.

J-lea picked up a small piece of junk and tossed it to the other side of the junkyard to distract the guard. She then took up another piece and threw it at the guard. It hit him on the head with a 'clonk' and he fell down, unconscious. J-lea grinned and made her way over to the gate, staying alert just in case.

When she reached the gates she crept up to the guard.

"Unlucky for you, mate" she said quietly as she grinned down at his prone form. She searched his persons to see if there was anything useful that she could use. She was sure there was about to be a confrontation so she needed to be prepared. She was a goblin sword, which was short enough to be a long dagger to her. She tucked it in a belt hole and opened the outer doors and looked around.

After three steps the giant doors started to close.

"Shit" said J-lea as she ran to the doors. As she reached them she dived through but span in the air so she landed on her back. She quickly pulled her feet up, just in time to stop them being crushed.

As she got up, a few minutes later, J-lea realised that the city was a lot different to what the movie had portrayed. The housed were all shapes and sizes. There were goblin-sized houses (naturally, it being a Goblin City) and they were human sized houses.

However, one thing was the same.

It was deserted.

'It's too quiet here. Something is going to happen' J-lea thought as she reached the path up to the castle.

J-lea heard the sound of soldiers marching and she looked up the lanes, which were starting to fill up with goblin guards.

'Not good', thought J-lea. Looking at the swords and spears that the guards where carrying, she added, 'Fuck the big guns this time, I'm calling out the tanks'

J-lea backed up slightly, just before the leader cried, "Charge!"

J-lea turned and ran. Later she would chastise herself for exposing her back but now that thought had left her mind. She ducked into an alley and saw a bench. She quietly snapped the leg off and pulled the dagger out. She watched as a line of guards all ran past her hiding place with out so much as a glance in her direction.

'How thick can you get?' J-lea thought to herself. She waited until they had all passed before creeping out and going up the lane. Another line of goblins went across the lane, from alley to alley. However, this time, the end goblin had enough brainpower to look down the alley, right at her.

J-lea saw that it was about to shout something so she whacked him over the head with the wooden pole and span kicked him, sending him flying.

'I knew those secret kick boxing lessons would come in handy. Not exactly what I had in mind though' J-lea thought as she walked back up the lane, towards the castle.

As she reached the end of the lane, she realised too late that a cannon was pointed right at her. She had enough time to dodge the cannon ball but not the debris. Stone and metal came flying at her.

A brick hit her on the arm and a sharp metal object flew past her stomach, making a shallow flesh wound. As she put a hand to it, she was glad that it hadn't imbedded itself into her side.

When J-lea looked up, she could see the goblin had picked up some of the metal debris and was preparing to throw it at her. J-lea ran at the guard, dodging from side to side as it threw the metal at her. Just before she reached him, she jumped into the air. The last thing said goblin saw before he was knocked out was a foot flying towards him. The goblin fell backwards and J-lea landed a metre in front of his head, carried by the momentum of the kick.

J-lea got up and ran towards the castle steps. She had just reached them when a guard stepped in front of her, blocking her path. She immediately stopped and raised the dagger and the wooden pole.

The goblin dived at her and swung his sword, but J-lea blocked. He swung again, and again J-lea blocked. However, she wasn't quick enough to blow the third blow and the goblin succeeded in slicing her arm. J-lea gasped and the goblin grinned in satisfaction, slightly distracted by his success. J-lea took this chance to attack and rained blows on him until she caught him on the arm with the sword and swept his feet from under him with the wooden pole.

J-lea quickly placed a knee on his chest and pointed the tip of the sword to his throat.

"Do you yield?" she hissed at the fallen guard. It nodded fearfully and J-lea smirked at it coldly, "Smart choice"

J-lea then hit it over the head with the hilt of the dagger, knocking him out. She then ran up to the castle before any more goblins could appear.

J-lea lent against the castle doors with her right, uninjured arm, and pushed. The doors opened slowly and as soon as she was in, she closed them behind her.

Checking herself over, J-lea noticed that her top's left sleeve was in tatter so she tore in off before dropping it, the dagger, and the wooden pole on the floor.

J-lea ran through the halls and into the throne room. There were three non-military goblins there, squabbling about something. They stopped when they saw her and formed a line, blocking off her path.

"Do you really think you can stop me?" asked J-lea. They were only knee height, "I mean, seriously?"

The goblins looked at each other then ran at her. J-lea jumped over one of them and picked up a random cup off the floor and threw it at a goblin's head.

'Bulls eye' she thought as the goblin fell down. J-lea saw some sort of metal pole next to her foot as the other two goblins ran at her again. She quickly flicked it up and swung it at them like a baseball bat. They both flew several metres back, the wind knocked out of them as she dropped the pole.

She ran to the stairs before turning around and looking at the clock. She had 42 minutes left.

J-lea grinned and ran up the stairs, not knowing what was going to happen next.

* * *

I may not update for a while as chapter 7 and I are having some 'problems'.

I will update as soon as I can though.


	7. Broken Hearts and Going Home

Disclaimer – Grrr! Did I ever mention how much I hate these? I do not own anything related to the Labyrinth but I do own all original characters.

Rated T for language

Sorry for the wait on this but it couldn't be helped. Also, sorry for the shortness and rubbishness. I had serious writers block on this chapter so I just got it out of the way as soon as possible.

* * *

Chapter 7 – Broken hearts through anger

J-lea ran up the stairs to the Escher Room but stopped in the door way and simply gaped.

It was huge! There were so many platforms and doorways. Stairs connected walls and ceilings.

'How the hell are you supposed to get through **that**?' J-lea thought to herself as she walked in looking at all the platforms.

As she kept looking she heard a familiar tune start up.

'WHAT! He can't sing this to me. I don't fit the profile' J-lea thought. And she was right. The original lyrics didn't fit her but when Jareth started to sing, she didn't hear all the words she expected to.

As Jareth started to sing, J-lea spotted him on a ledge over the other side of the room.

"_How you turn my world, you precious thing. You surprise and near confuse me" _

He disappeared through an archway and reappeared right behind her for the next line, but she didn't turn around.

"_Everything I've done, I've done for you_"

J-lea felt Jareth's arms wrap around her waist from behind as anger boiled up inside of her.

"_I would move the stars for you. You've run so long, you've run so far_"

Suddenly, he was in front of her, hands cupping her face.

"_You're eyes can be so cruel_"

Jareth let his hand fall away as he stepped backwards.

"_Just as I can be so cruel," _he sang before he turned and threw a crystal, which eventually ended up in Kiara's hand.

"Kiara" J-les whispered as she looked at the baby briefly before returning her gaze back to Jareth.

"_Oh, I do believe in you, yes I do_"

J-lea stepped away from Jareth, anger coursing through her. She blocked out the rest of his singing as she tried to reach her sister.

J-lea ran down some steps and leaped over a gap onto another platform. Kiara was a few levels down and J-lea couldn't see anyway straight down.

'Time for more acrobatics' thought J-lea before she jumped onto the side of some rotated steps. She back flipped backwards and landed on a platform one level down. She ran down some more stairs and saw Kiara. She was on the wall that joined as a corner with the floor that J-lea was standing on. J-lea ran forward and just as she was about to reach Kiara the room changed.

J-lea was standing on part of the floor with blocks of stone floating around her and Kiara was nowhere in sight.

As J-lea looked around for Kiara, she saw an archway. As she gazed at it, Jareth emerged from the darkness within it.

"Where is she, Jareth?" J-lea asked as soon as she saw Jareth.

"J-lea, beware. I have been generous up until now, but I can be cruel," replied the King.

"Look, Jareth, I'm pissed off, I'm exhausted and I just want to know where my sister is. Tell me, Where. Is. She?" J-lea ground out.

"Little Kiara is somewhere away from here" was all Jareth said. J-lea sighed in anger.

"What is it with you and being annoying?" asked J-lea, her anger getting the best of her, "And what the fuck was that song about anyway? You didn't take Kiara away for me, Elektra wished it. Not I"

"No, but you wanted it. I could feel your frustration"

"No. I may dislike Kiara because she is going to grow up just like my mother but I did not want her to be taken away," J-lea near shouted at Jareth, "I'm not like that, Jareth, you of all people should know that!"

"And why would I know you? Maybe you just put a mask on with me as you have everyone else," said Jareth coldly as he span a crystal on his hands. J-lea's mouth dropped open. She could not believe he had just said that.

"Jareth, give me Kiara and let me leave. I don't want to say the words so don't make me" she replied, her tone as icy as his.

"Did that strike a weak spot, dear J-lea?

"Jareth, I'm warning you. Don't make me say it"

"Say what, J-lea?" mocked Jareth, "Are you strong enough? After all, you aren't strong enough to stop Eric beating you" J-lea span around, eyes blazing in anger.

"Goddamn it, Jareth, YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME!" she screamed at him.

Jareth's eyes widened slightly before he threw the crystal up into the air. J-lea caught the crystal but it didn't pop as it had for Sarah, it stayed solid.

As she watched Jareth transform into his owl form, she felt a tear trickle down her cheek as she realised what she had just done.

J-lea's surroundings changed again as Jareth flew out of the window.

J-lea closed her eyes for a minute trying to get used to the pain that was coursing through her, both in her heart and body, before she opened them and looked at the clock.

12:25.

She had about half an hour to clean herself up.

J-lea ran up the stairs two at a time and reached the landing.

"J-lea?" she heard Elektra call questioningly. Instead of responding, J-lea opened Elektra's door and stood in the doorway.

Elektra ran at J-lea and threw her arms around her. J-lea stiffened in pain and hissed. Elektra released her quickly and checked her over.

"You're hurt," she stated.

'No shit, Sherlock' J-lea thought before she replied.

"It's fine. I've had worse" Elektra looked down at this.

"I know" she said quietly, "I tried to tell mum what dad was doing to you but she wouldn't believe me. He is the perfect husband to her"

J-lea raised Elektra's face to look in her eyes and she was surprised to see tears.

"Hey," J-lea said softly, "It's alright. I would take it all a thousand times over if it meant that he never touches you. Or Kiara" J-lea put in as an afterthought.

"Speaking of Kiara" J-lea said thoughtfully before she released Elektra and jogged into the nursery.

There was Kiara, safe and sound, sleeping in her cot. J-lea smiled and brushed a small lock of hair off her face and gently kissed her forehead before making sure she was tucked in properly. J-lea walked out and closed the door. Elektra was waiting for her outside.

J-lea smiled at her.

"Elektra?" J-lea asked.

"Yea?" returned the teen.

"I'm not mad or anything but… don't do that again"

"I won't. I promise" Elektra declared vehemently. J-lea smiled.

"Good. Now go to bed. Your dad will kill me if he finds out I let you stay up this late"

As Elektra went to bed, J-lea went to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and cleaned her wounds. Her hands were unbelievably scratched and grazed. She was thankful that she wore gloves most of the time, which meant that they wouldn't be noticed. The gash on her arm was quite deep so she bandaged it thinly so it wouldn't be noticed. She did the same with the gashes on her ankle. Problem was, the wound on her stomach hurt like hell. It would be easy to hide physically, but it would test her limits to keep any one from noticing anything. Also, the cut on her face was going to take some explaining. She hoped that she could keep it out of sight until tomorrow afternoon when she could blame it on a fight.

J-lea sighed as she walked back to her room, fully clothed and towelling her hair dry. When she walked it though, she saw a barn owl perched on the tree outside her window. J-lea's eyes became sad, as she knew who it was.

"You got me angry. I didn't want to say it" J-lea said to him. He just hooted and flew away. J-lea closed her eyes and sighed. She checked all the doors and windows in the house to make sure they were locked before she went to bed.

Tomorrow was just going to be another day.

Same shit, different day.

* * *

Okay, please don't kill me.

I know I said that she wouldn't reject him but I had a flash of inspiration. They will get together believe me. They WILL. It will be either next chapter of the one after. Depends.


	8. Surpassed Limits and Rescue

Disclaimer – sigh. I do not own anything related to the Labyrinth (though I wish I do) but I do own all original characters.

Rated T for language

* * *

J-lea sighed.

It had been two weeks since her adventure in the Labyrinth. Since she had said those words.

'_You have no power over me'_

She had never regretted anything more in her life but was too stubborn to call for him. J-lea looked in her mirror, at the scar down her left temple. She had been lucky enough to hide it from her mother until a couple of days after her trip, but it would always remind her of what she had thrown away.

* * *

**#Flashback#**

J-lea parked her car outside before she walked into the house and took her shoes off. Walking into the kitchen to get a drink, J-lea saw her mother sitting at the table.

"J-lea, Eric and I are going out for dinner tonight. Make Elektra hers," said Miranda. J-lea glanced back at her as she answered.

"Yea, okay"

"What happened to your face?" asked her mother sharply. J-lea inwardly winced as she kept a straight face.

"A gang started a fight with me as I was coming out of college" she lied smoothly.

"Oh" said Miranda, not caring in the least about her daughter's safety. As she was about to walk out the door she asked, "Did you win?"

"Yes" J-lea responded.

"Pity"

J-lea just rolled her eyes.

**#End Flashback#**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"J-lea?" asked Elektra as she waved a hand in front of her sister's face. J-lea stepped back, startled.

"Elektra?" J-lea shook her head, "Yea, what is it?"

"I was wondering if you would read Labyrinth to me again" said the teen. J-lea hesitated before answering.

"Sure"

The two of them got settled so that they were both lying on J-lea's bed and J-lea was reading the Labyrinth aloud to Elektra.

The two of them were so into the story that they did not hear their parent's get back, nor Eric come up the stairs.

J-lea was startled out of reading when her door opened to admit the broad figure of Eric. J-lea's eyes widened slightly when she noticed Eric glance at the red book in her hands.

"I thought I told you not to talk any of that crap to my daughter!" Eric shouted.

"Daddy, I-" Elektra started but J-lea cut her off.

"Don't, Elektra. Go to your room," said the eighteen year old. Seeing that Elektra was going to protest, J-lea added firmly, "Now!"

Elektra hurried out of the room.

"How dare you order my daughter around!" said Eric, shaking with rage. J-lea didn't say anything. She just raised her head slightly, showing him that she would take anything he threw at her, head on.

Within five second, Eric had crossed the room and had punched J-lea, sending her to the floor. He started kicking her repeatedly in the ribs. J-lea was sure she heard one of them crack but she couldn't focus properly. Eric pulled J-lea up by the back of her t-shirt before punching her in the face again, breaking her nose. J-lea flew backward as he had let go as he punched her.

Eric stood there for a minute glaring hatefully at her while looking thoughtful. J-lea didn't like the expression and used the time to get up. Eric noticed this and brought her back to her knees with a hard punch to the stomach. J-lea refused to cry out so she bit her lip instead, causing it to bleed from the pressure.

"I'm going to do something I should have done a long time ago" Eric sneered before he walked out of the room. J-lea struggled to her feet. Then, she heard the distinct noise of a pistol being loaded. J-lea's eyes widened and she ran out of her room and to the stairs. However, Eric reached her and smacked her over the face with the gun. Miranda heard the noise and came out of the kitchen. What she saw shocked her.

J-lea was at the bottom of the stairs, bloody and shakily standing and Eric, her beloved husband was standing at the top of the stairs with a gun pointed at the teen.

J-lea started running as soon as she was up. She heard a gunshot but kept running as it had missed her. She ran out of the door and leaped out onto the street and kept on running. She couldn't get into her car as she had left her keys in her hurried escape.

J-lea heard a gunshot and felt a burning pain in her back. She fell down on the floor and shouted,

"JARETH!" hoping that he would hear her call.

The street lamps suddenly all went off and the wind picked up like a hurricane.

J-lea turned over in time to see a barn owl swoop down and transform into the Goblin King. He had positioned himself in front of her so that he was protecting her from Eric.

"Come any closer and I swear you will regret it" Jareth threatened hatefully at the man who had made J-lea's life hell.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" shouted Eric as he brandished the gun at Jareth.

"Your worst nightmare!" Jareth growled before he threw a crystal at Eric, which made him disappear.

Jareth turned around and bent down to scoop J-lea into his arms, careful to watch her injuries.

"Jareth", J-lea coughed weakly, "I'm sorry"

"Sshhh" hushed the king before he transported them back to the Underground.

Jareth's worried face was the last thing J-lea saw before she fell to the darkness.

* * *

Short again, I know. Sorry about that. I'm trying to get the negative stuff out of the way. It is, unfortunately, imperative to the story line and needed to be done.

Please review.


	9. Back to the Underground

Disclaimer – I do not own anything related to the Labyrinth but I do own the original characters.

Rated T for language.

Reviews 

Sorry I haven't replied to your reviews earlier, I was more concerned with getting the chapters up.

**WickedGame **– It took a while to beat down chapter 7 I can tell you but I did it in the end, obviously. I hope you liked it. Here's that next update for you.

**Moonjava **– Thanks for the support. I appreciate it.

**WildPixieChild** – You wanted updates, here it is.

**Southernsweetdevil** – I see your logic but I did actually manage to sneak on and see the reviews before I finished my exams. Thanks for the support and you're right. It is the thought that counts.

**FinalFantastFangirl** – You wanted more so here it is.

**Ailias Kurai **– Glad you like it. I tend to reread stories as well. And here is the next chapter.

**Lealie Dryer – **Glad that you like my story. Sorry about the wait. I got slightly sidetracked. Grins.

**insipid.angst **– Okay. There is actually no way for me to answer this review without seriously wounding my pride. So, I am going to do it with as much dignity as possible.

First, you are saying I'm a noteworthy author, thank ye for that. Secondly, that 'dry information' in the first chapter was actually needed for a little bit of background. Haven't you noticed that whenever you read books, there is always some info on the actual thing the book is about? Yes, I will agree it is normally weaved into the fabric of the story but I couldn't be bothered with that. Besides there was no real place for me to put it. And did you even read the rest of the story? Or just the first chapter? Thirdly, and this is where I get slightly confused. First you have complimented me and then you are insulting my work. I will agree with you that the first bits are a little bit rough and they may need a little work but I was planning on revising the first few chapters anyway.

If you think I have ranted on this and that I have offended you in some way in this reply, then please tell me for that was not my intention. I was just getting my thoughts and feelings out.

Right then. On with the story.

* * *

Chapter 9 – Back to the Underground 

J-lea groaned slightly as she woke up in the soft bed. She let out a small hiss as she shifted her weight off of her injured shoulder.

'Eric really flipped this time' J-lea thought as her memories filtered back into her mind.

J-lea abruptly sat up and was accosted by dizziness as she remembered everything that happened. She waited for her head to clear before she looked around. She saw a door across from her, imbedded in stonewalls. There was a window behind her, allowing light to pour into the large room. Before J-lea could take in anymore of the room's beauty, the door opened to admit the one who had saved her.

"Jareth" J-lea whispered. Said king smiled at her as he approached.

"And how are we feeling today?" he asked.

"Like I was shot in the shoulder," she replied smiling slightly. Jareth frowned.

"Why didn't you call?" he asked. It was J-lea's turn to frown.

"I did"

"Eventually", Jareth said, "You could have called a lot earlier than that"

"I thought I could get away. And besides, you of all people should know how stubborn I am" said J-lea, smirking. Jareth grinned in reply.

J-lea rolled her neck to click it and as she did so she felt a twinge in her shoulder. Frowning, she put a hand to it and rolled her shoulder to get used to the fact that there was, indeed, a bullet wound there. Jareth also frowned and he came over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"May I?" he asked. J-lea nodded and shifted slightly so that Jareth had better access to her shoulder. Jareth gently moved the ripped fabric out of his way and ran a thumb over the wound. A sharp intake of breath told him that the slightest touch to the wound hurt. He leaned forward and gently kissed the wound and it faded away to nothing.

J-lea rolled her shoulder again and smiled.

"That's better," she stated. Jareth smiled ad they both fell silent.

"Jareth" – "J-lea" –

J-lea smiled and looked to the wall and took a deep breath.

"Jareth, in the Escher room. I was… pissed off and exhausted. I just wanted to make sure that my baby sister was safe at home. And the fact that you were being an ass added to my anger. I… didn't mean what I said. I was just angry" J-lea explained, all the while looking at the far wall.

"I'm sorry about that. But I had a perfect plan. I had the perfect family to send Kiara to. It would have been fitting for both the family and Kiara," replied Jareth. J-lea looked at him again and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Oh, come, come, J-lea. I don't actually turn the children to goblins. They get given to loving families. Even I'm not that cruel" he said.

"I know that" J-lea snapped, "When I said 'Oh' I was wanting you to elaborate on your 'perfect plan'. And what were you thinking about a family for? Did you really have such little faith in me?"

"No. It wasn't that. I knew for sure that you would complete the Labyrinth. However, I was hoping that I could slow you down enough so that the time would run out," returned Jareth.

"Oh, yes. Your 'slowing down'. Where you trying to kill me? Or was that the goblin's idea?" she asked as she remembered her little escapades with the goblin soldiers.

"Of course I wasn't trying to kill you. You weren't supposed to get too badly injured, only blocked off from the castle"

"Yea, well, great job at the 'no injuries' part," J-lea said as she lent back, closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Jareth sighed and got up. This conversation was going to lead to another argument so he decided to stop it in its tracks by leaving.

As Jareth walked to the door, J-lea fished the crystal from two weeks ago out of her pocket.

"Jareth" J-lea called. The Goblin King turned around and looked at her, "This is yours" As she said that, she threw the crystal to him. He caught it and looked at it. Shock showed on his face for a minute before his mask fell back into place.

"It was a gift," he said before he threw the crystal back at her, "Keep it"

Jareth turned around and walked from the room. J-lea watched him go over the top of the crystal, which was held in her fingertips before staring into the crystal.

* * *

Sorry about the long wait. I got sidetracked with three things.

1 – The Sims 2

2 – The new Star Wars fan fic that I am starting to write

And 3 – Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets PC game, which I have recently downloaded.


	10. Long Conversations

Disclaimer – I do not own anything relating to the Labyrinth no matter how much I wish that I do but I do own all original characters.

Rated T for Language

Sorry for the delay between chapters but I'm getting a bit stuck. Add that to the fact that I am starting to write a Star Wars fic and well, there you go.

Reviews 

**WickedGame – **Yea, that review pissed me off a bit as well so I waited until I had calmed down a bit before I replied to it. It confused me slightly as well but no matter. I'm glad you like the story. And yea, she is having a bit of a rough time isn't she.

**Lealie Dryer – **Glad you like her. I can't be doing with all these soft people who take everything at face value.

**Ailias Kurai – **Oh don't worry about that. She is not going to turn sappy. She will stay the same sarcastic bitch she is. But, if you think she is turning sappy, tell me, 'kay? Thanks.

Thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate it. It keeps me going.

* * *

Chapter 10 – Long Conversations

"My lady. My lady" those two words penetrated her sleep riddled brain as she started to wake up.

J-lea opened her eyes and saw a pair of brown ones looking into hers. J-lea started and rolled to the side, out of the bed and landed on the floor roughly.

"Ow" J-lea groaned, "Fuck"

"My Lady," a female voice cried. The owner of said voice came rushing around the bed and kneeled next to her.

It was a teenager, who couldn't be any older than Elektra. She was wearing a teal dress with brown hair flowing down her back.

"My lady, are you alright?" asked the girl. J-lea looked at her sleepily, one eye shut in pain as she shifted slightly.

"I'm fine, thanks. And please don't call me that" J-lea replied. The girl looked confused.

"Don't call you what?" she said. J-lea raised an eyebrow.

"My Lady" the girl opened her mouth to interrupt, "My name is J-lea. So, please, use that instead"

The girl frowned then nodded slowly. J-lea smiled.

"Great. Now, who are you?" asked the shorthaired girl.

"My name is Teela. I am your maid," said Teela, "His majesty told me to serve you"

J-lea sighed and rubbed her eyes as she got up. She held a hand to Teela who just looked at it strangely.

"Take it" J-lea said, "I'll help you up"

The maid did and J-lea pulled her up easily. J-lea smiled at the maid before picking up the sheets that she had been entangled in when she fell off the bed.

"I hope to God he wasn't watching that" J-lea mumbled while Teela looked horrified that J-lea was picking up his own sheets.

"You shouldn't be doing that yourself, it is my job. Do not bother yourself," cried Teela. J-lea sighed as she placed the sheets on the bed and looked at Teela.

"Okay. Lets get a few things straight" J-lea said, "I have done everything around my home for pretty much all my life. I can't stand watching other people do things for me. So as much as I appreciate you trying to help me, I would like it better if I did it myself" seeing Teela's upset face, J-lea continued, "It's not that I am displeased with you. I just prefer to do these sort of things on my own"

The maid just nodded and walked out of the room, shoulders hunched.

J-lea raised her brow again as she watched the maid leave.

"Okaaaay" J-lea muttered before she started exploring.

The door opposite her bed was the way out. There were doors either side of the room as well. The one on the right led to a walk in closet, which was filled with trainers, combats, jeans and different types of tee shirts, all of which were in different colours.

'Thank God, he didn't put dresses in here. I would have killed him' she thought.

Walking over to the other side of the room, she found a bathroom. A BIG bathroom at that.

When she walked in, her jaw dropped.

"Okay, this is overkill" she said as she walked into the middle of the room. The bath was large enough to fit six people.

After she had gotten over her shock, J-lea ran a bath and climbed in. After relaxing for ten minutes, she climbed out and put a towel round her and walked back to the closet.

'What to wear' she thought, grinning. She picked out a pair of white trainers, white combats and a red tee shirt. Looking around, she found a selection of trench coats in the corner. Grinning to herself, she picked out a white one a put it on.

J-lea was searching through her pockets for her personal effects when she heard the door open. She glanced over at the door and saw Jareth walk in with Teela following him.

"Good morning" he said. J-lea glanced at him again before replying.

"Morning" she said as she found her mp3 player and stored it in a pocket.

"I hear you are being difficult," Jareth said conversationally as he watched her rummage through her clothes.

"Difficult, you say?" J-lea asked, "No, not difficult, just me" she finished with a grin as she straightened up, having found all of her things. Jareth raised an eyebrow before turning to the maid.

"Leave us"

Teela nodded and left, closing the door behind her.

"You seem better today," Jareth noted. J-lea folded her arms over her stomach.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm still mad at you" she said. Jareth sighed and nodded.

"I had expected that" he replied.

"I'm glad you did. You didn't think that I would just forget about all those things you said, did you?"

"Can we not get into this at the moment? Neither of us have had breakfast and I think it would be prudent to argue on a full stomach instead of an empty one" Jareth said. J-lea rolled her eyes.

"Fine, fine. Lets go"

Half an hour later saw the two of them just finishing up breakfast. The two of them sat in silence.

"You **are** angry with me aren't you" Jareth said, slightly shocked.

"Well what did you expect?" J-lea snapped as she stood up and walked over to a window, "Me to just forget it? What was it you said? Oh, yes, that was it. Maybe I just put a mask on with you just as I did everyone else. Dammit, Jareth. I was myself, all the way through. I shed my mask the moment I saw you"

Turning around, she continued.

"Why did you say it, Jareth? Tell me, why?" she demanded quietly. The King stood up and walked over to her and looked out over the Labyrinth through the window.

"I, too, was angry. Even though I knew you would do it, I didn't like the fact that I had, once again, been beaten. I also didn't want to feel the pain of losing someone that I loved and as such, I closed myself off. I reverted to the cold bastard I used to be before I fell in love. I didn't mean to cause you so much pain"

J-lea sighed and leaned back onto the window frame as she looked down and closed her eyes.

"I would have stayed, you know" Jareth's head snapped around to look at her, "If you had just given me proof that Kiara was safe at home, I would have stayed"

It was Jareth's turn to look down as he replied.

"I didn't know that" he admitted honestly, "I wouldn't have said all of the things I did if I had known. I **am **sorry, you know. I didn't mean what I said"

He looked into J-lea's eyes and she saw nothing but truth and love. She sighed before walking to him and putting her arms around his waist while she rested her head on his shoulder. He stiffened for a minute before he relaxed and pulled her close.

"You know what?" J-lea asked, her voice slightly muffled. Jareth looked down.

"Not personally no" J-lea cuffed him slightly on the shoulder, making him grin, "No, what?"

"I lied. You do have power over me. Always have" she admitted, then she groaned slightly, "Damn you, Jareth, I'm going all mushy" she whined.

Jareth laughed and J-lea just gave him an impish grin.

Just then, a goblin came into the room.

"Your Highness, General Madbane is here, requesting an audience with you"

Jareth nodded and gestured for the Goblin to leave. When the midget had left, Jareth groaned and buried his face in J-lea's shoulder. J-lea laughed.

"Jareth, you have to go," she said. He looked up at her.

"But I don't want to" he whined as he pouted in a very un-kingly way. J-lea leaned in and kissed him lightly.

"I don't want you to either but you must. You are a King after all"

Jareth heaved a great dramatic sigh before he kissed her forehead and pulled away and walked across the room. He stopped just before the door.

"I trust you know your way back to your room should you want to go there?" he asked. J-lea nodded and grinned. He grinned back before walking out.

As J-lea watched him go, she couldn't help but think she was where she belonged.

She was home.

* * *

Phew. Finally done.

So, what did you think? Please review.


End file.
